Acepto
by Leonardo Sharksun
Summary: ¿Cómo esa palabra tan pequeña podía significar cosas tan grandes? ¿Cómo esa palabra podría enlazar sus vidas por toda la eternidad? Hinata no lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura y es que quería estar en los bazos de ella, su adorada Sakura. One Shot Sakuhina. HISTORIA RESUBIDA.


**Título: Acepto.**

 **Sumario: ¿Cómo esa palabra tan pequeña podía significar cosas tan grandes? ¿Cómo esa palabra podría enlazar sus vidas por toda la eternidad? Hinata no lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura y es que quería estar en los bazos de ella, su adorada Sakura.**

 **Pareja principal: Sakura/Hinata (Sakura es la Seme, Hinata es la uke)**

 **Parejas secundarias: ShikaTema, InoSai, SasuNaru y otros.**

 **Fandom: Naruto.**

 **Géneros: Romance/ Friendship / Drama / Unas gotitas de humor / Family = Una historia más o menos genial XD**

 **Categoría: K+**

 **Advertencia: RELACIONES CHICAXCHICA Y CHICOXCHICO (Nada subido de tono, gente, por si acaso recuerden que el rating es K+) YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS. TAMBIEN HAY PAREJAS HETEROS!**

 **Avisos: Aquí Hinata nunca fue desheredada por sus padres y estos se sienten orgullosos de la ojiblancos. Han pasado tres años después del final de Naruto. Naruto es Hokague. Van a ver frases en japonés aunque les pondré traducción.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Acepto.**

 **By Leonard Sharksun.**

 **Este fic ha sido reeditado y reesubido**

* * *

-Vas a estar muy Hermosa, Hinata-Kun –Hablo una chica de pelo color plateado mientras trenzaba el cabello azulado de su amiga con cuidado- Te aseguro que Sakura-Chan se quedara boquiabierta cuando subas al altar.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de la kunoichi rubia. La verdad es que la idea de asombrar a su prometida le llamaba mucho la atención.

Ya se podía imaginar ella misma vestida de blanco dejando estupefactos a los presentes, y Sakura ¡Oh, Sakura! Definitivamente era una magnánima idea.

Una sonrisa se formó en su sonrojado rostro.

-Qui-quizas, no su-suena t-tan mal Ino-Chan –Tartamudeo la Hyuga ganándose una carcajada de Ino.

-Realmente eres la mujer perfecta para Sakura-chan –Dijo la Yamanaka- Sera un honor arreglarte para el día de tu boda, Hinata-Kun, ya verás amiga.

Desde hace un tiempo Ino y Hinata empezaron a establecer una amistad luego de que en una misión junta todos murieran exceptuándolas a ambas. Al final, ambas tuvieron que dejar sus diferencias del lado y comportarse como un equipo.

De esa experiencia, se hicieron muy amigas. Casi hermanas, a tal punto que la rubia la nombro madrina de su hijo Inoijin cosa que a Sai, el esposo de Ino, no le importo en lo más mínimo (Su cónyuge le había amenazado de esterizarlo si decía algo en contra de esa decisión).

Por otra parte, Hinata apreciaba mucho a su amiga debido a que cuando empezó su relación con la Haruno ella fue la primera en apoyarlas. Muchos les criticaron ya que no esperaban que las dos formaran una relación estable, no, habían hasta inventado que la Hyuga le fue infiel al Hokague, Naruto, aprovechándose de su fortuna para luego dejarlo. Cosas peores se llegaron a decir de Sakura. Suerte que los amigos de ambas habían intercedido y lograron poco a poco convencer a la gente de Konohagakure de que se entrometieran en esa pareja que tanto se amaban.

A la pelo azulado le asombraba la imaginación de la gente en los momentos de criticar al prójimo. Porque ¡Ella ni siquiera había salido con Naruto en una cita! Admitía que en su tiempo le gustó el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas pero solo había sido algo platónico, nunca pasaron de ser buenos amigos. Lo mismo pasaba con Sakura y el Uchiha, ni siquiera se habían dado un beso en las mejillas durante todo el tiempo que se conocían.

Como sea, eso había sido cosa del pasado. Ahora tenía que vivir en el presente. Con su futura esposa.

Hoy. En pocas horas, sería su boda y se aseguraría de que nadie le arruinara el momento que tanto añoraban.

-¿Dónde crees que este Sakura? –Pregunto repentinamente la de ojos pálidos.

La otra se encogió de hombros, todavía en la labor de peinar y arreglar el cabello de la portadora del Byakugan.

-No lo sé, pero te apuesto que está haciendo lo mismo que Sai, Choji y yo te estamos haciendo… -Miro a los dos hombres que estaban jugando a las cartas- Bueno, sólo yo, aunque conociéndola los chicos deben estar discutiendo con ella sobre la ropa que va llevar. No me sorprendería si viene con un traje para nada femenino, siempre ha sido más aficionada a las cosas de hombres que las femeninas.

-¿Estas segura que tu sola puedes arreglarme? Podíamos haber contratado a varias personas para que no fueras tan forzada…

-¿¡Y dejar que ellas hagan el trabajo!? –Se quejó indignada la de ojos - ¡Ni hablar!

Hinata se echó a reír. Decidido. Ino Yamakana era su mejor amiga.

* * *

\- ¡No y de nuevo no! –Grito Sakura mientras agitaba sus manos en forma de crucifijos provocando que todos la miraran raro en el Supermarket ''Konoha's Mall''

Naruto volvió a dar un paso adelante. En sus manos tenía un hermoso vestido color crema de bodas que le infundía tanto temor a la discípula de Tsunade.

-Por favor, Sakura-Chan –Pidió el ojiazul por enésima vez a la pelirosada que soltaba alaridos como cual poseída- Estas exagerando.

-¡Atrás, barza de subnormales! ¡Atrás! ¡Nunca me pondré ese vestido!

-Tsss, Sakura –Intento calmarla Shikamaru sin resultado alguno- Sé que eres marimacha pero…

-Entendemos que te gustan las cosas de hombres –Siguió el rubio.

Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi brillaron de una furia que hizo retroceder a los hombres. Puede que ellos tuvieran más experiencia que ella en algunas técnicas… pero los golpes de Sakura Haruno eran algo de temer.

-¿Me acaban de… llamar marimacha?

-No, no, lo que tratamos de decir… ¡Corre, Shikamaru! –Grito El hokague antes de jalar de la mano a su consejero para después correr.

-¡No huyan! ¡IDIOTAS! –Rugió la ninja médica furibunda mientras los perseguía- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡NARUTO!

Sasuke, que estaba alejado de la escena, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Eran unos alborotadores a toda regla. Al parecer a ellos no le importaba hacer el ridículo en lugar tan concurrido, pero a él sí que le importaba.

' _Realmente no sé porque me gustas, dobe'_ Se cuestionó el pelinegro.

Desde hace unos meses, Uzumaki y Uchiha salían juntos como pareja y a pesar de que era una relación en secreto se amaban profundamente aunque momentos como este hacían al mayor preguntarse cuál sería la artimaña del rubio banana para mantenerlo enamorado durante tanto tiempo.

-La cosa se ve fea para ellos dos –Dijo con diversión Temari sacándolo de sus pensamientos- A este paso nos vamos a quedar viudos antes de tiempo.

-¿No te referirás a viuda? ¿En singular? –Pregunto el portador del Rinnengan un poco incómodo.

-Vamos, no te hagas el tontorrón Uchiha –Se burló la hermana mayor de Subaku no Gaara- Todos sabemos que tú y Naruto están saliendo-. Tranquilo, no voy a decirle a nadie si no quieres –Se apresuró a agregar la fémina al ver el estado de tensión que tenía el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

El otro bajo sus tendones y su actitud defensiva. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde la primera vez que Kankuro, Gaara y yo los vimos, al equipo siete–Explico la ninja de la arena con pose calmada- Podía ver que lo tratabas mal para que te prestara atención, a él también le gustabas por lo que intentaba olvidarse de ti con Sakura.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza sin saber que responder. Nunca hubiera esperado que alguien se diese cuenta de su relación con dobe-chan y menos sus intereses por el desde que nada mas eran niños.

Temari Nara era alguien muy sorprendente.

-Se ve que ambos se aman –Volvió a hablar la chica ya que el ''vengador misterioso'' se encontraba callado, perdido en sus cavilaciones- ¿Por qué no se comprometen?

El ninja siguió sin responder. Paso su vista por toda la sala hasta detenerse en Naruto y Shikamaru los cuales estaban siendo golpeados por una muy (¡MUY MUY!) enojada Haruno.

Su mirada se quedó fija en Naruto.

'' _Se ve que ambos se aman_ ''La voz de Temari sonó en su cabeza'' _¿Por qué no se comprometen?''_

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

-¿Ya Ven? , ya escogí uno que me queda perfecto –Hablo triunfante la joven arreglándose el obi- Me queda mejor que ese maldito vestido.

Al final, Sakura se había encantado con un kimono azul para el día de la boda. La de orbes verdes prefirió usar un traje porque le resultaría más cómodo que un vestido caro y empalagoso.

Ella siempre había preferido las cosas varoniles que las muy femeninas, por eso su madre siempre discutió con ella debido a que Mebuki Haruno quería una hija más femenina para poder hablar de cosas ''sensibleras''.

Le daba tristeza recordar como su madre le grito a ella cuando fue a contarle que se casaría con Hinata. La matriarca del clan Haruno se enfureció debido a que deseaba que se casara con el menor del clan Uchiha para así tener sus ansias de poder en Konoha que hace tanto tiempo añoraba para sí misma. Pero su hija como ''egoísta'' tenía que arruinarlo, la mayor no se había quejado cuando su primogénita y esa… ''debilucha'' hicieron público su romance ya que creía que sería algo pasajero. Cuanto se había equivocado.

Después de esa acalorada discusión, madre e hija no se habían pasado palabra alguna.

Muy diferente fueron las cosas con Hinata y sus padres. La prima de Neji recibió aceptación y apoyo por parte de sus progenitores, los cuales estaban orgullosos de su hija sin importar lo que ella decidiera. Lord Hyuga aceptó con mucho gusto ser quien la llevara al altar.

Se volvió a los demás que estaban observándola en silencio por miedo de recibir una paliza a manos de su amiga.

-¿Cuánto falta? –Les preguntó-.

-¿Para la boda? –Dijo Temari, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la pelirosada- Nos queda tiempo de sobra, una hora y media, creo.

-Bien –Sonrió- ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?

-Volver a casa para terminar los arreglos que faltan –Respondió esta vez Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. A este paso todo iba a ir a la perfección.

'' _Unas horas más y podré tenerte entre mis brazos, Hina-Chan''_ Pensó la Kunoichi experta en artes medicinales.

* * *

 **-** Mi trabajo ya está hecho –Finalizo la rubia mientras movía la silla para que Hinata se pudiera observar en el espejo.

La muchacha abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Su cara estaba perfectamente maquillada -lo cual era raro de decir ya que ella nunca le interesaba su aspecto físico-, su cabello estaba ondulado y recogido y sus cejas estaban más delineadas que antes.

Un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Gra-gracias Ino-Chan…

-No hay de que, Hinata-Kun –Le interrumpió la de orbes azul claros con una sonrisa– Lo que sea por ayudar a mi mejor amiga-. La heredera al clan Hyuga le correspondió la sonrisa con fraternidad. Se paró de la silla.

-Toc,toc, ¿Puedo entrar? –Pregunto alguien mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante –Respondió Ino chan no sin antes darle una mirada tenebrosa a Choji (Sai tuvo que salir de improviso para poder cuidar a su hijo) el cual, de mala gana, abrió la puerta.

Hiashi Hyuga entró con paso altivo, como siempre, a la sala para luego detenerse a unos tres pasos de su hija mayor.

Su gesto severo desapareció para dar paso a una más o menos suave al mirar a su primogénita.

-Estas igual de hermosa que tu madre en el día de nuestra boda –Se limitó a decir Hiashi mientras extendía su brazo, el cual fue aceptado con gusto por parte de la peli azulada - Quien diría que estaría vivo para verte el día de tu boda.

La menor se sonrojo un poco para después mirar a su padre, sobre todo a su cabello. Aguanto la risa.

-Papa… Yo... Tu...

-Tranquila, no importa lo que hagas yo siempre estar orgulloso.

-Es que…

-No, no tienes que sentirte triste. Yo recuerdo…

-Padre.

-¿Qué, Hinata?

-Tienes el cabello rojo.

Hiashi soltó a la muchacha como si esta estuviera prendida en llamas. Se fue a ver en un espejo. Hinata tenía razón, su cabello parecía una peluca de animes. Algo que se veía ridículamente gracioso en un hombre tan serio y amargado como Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿¡Pero que!? ¡Tu madre dijo que ese era el tinte para las canas! –Grito histérico lord Hyuga haciendo que los demás presentes (Ino,Hinata y Choji) se explotaran a carcajadas.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos en los que Hiashi intento quitarse ese ''asqueroso'' tinte en vano decidió, pese a que su orgullo le gritaba lo contrario, salir asi para llevar a su hija al templo. Más tarde intentaría hacer algo con ese horripilante peinado y hablaría con su esposa. Para la próxima revisaría los potes de tintes cuidadosamente por si querían jugarle una jugarreta.

Entraron al templo despacio donde los esperaban la familia de Hinata, el padre de Sakura, (La madre de su novia se negó rotundamente en ir a esa ''estupidez'') Ino y varios de los más cercanos a las dos chicas entre los que se podían contar Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, Naruto…

Todos sentados, esperando la ceremonia que en poco se iba a dar.

En el centro del templo estaban esperando Sakura y un Sacerdote. ¡Sakura! Se veía tan hermosa con ese Kimono azul marino, el cabello peinado y recogido con un par de palillos.

Hiashi la dejo en el altar para luego sentarse al lado de su mujer, la cual parecía jocosa al ver el cabello de su marido. Se hizo un silencio profundo entre los invitados. Sakura puso la mano extendida, sujetada a la de su novia como mandaba la tradición hyuga

- **En esta dia estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión entre dos personas que se aman: Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, Si alguien se opone que tenga los suficientes cojones para decir lo contrario ¿Nadie? –** Empezo a hablar el sacerdote (muy liberal, por si se preguntan las palabrotas XD) Que había mientras sacaba una cajita negra **\- Sakura wa, anata ga kare no tsuma to shite hinata o uke, yorokobi to kanashimi ni shindearu koto o yakusoku shi, kenkō to byōki, hīteha anata no jinsei no hibi o aishi, sonchō shitaidesu ka? '.** **(** Sakura, ¿quieres recibir a Hinata como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?).

La mencionada asintió con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

\- Hai, watashi wa ukeiremasu **(Si, acepto)**

\- **Hinata, Haruno sakura wa tsuma to shite jushin shitai, to yorokobi to kanashimi ni chūjitsudearu koto o yakusoku shi, kenkō to byōki, hīteha anata no jinsei no hibi o aishi, sonchō shimasu?** (Hinata, ¿quieres recibir a Sakura Haruno como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?)

El tiempo se puso lento para la heredera del clan Hyuga cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del monje. Desde hace tiempo había soñado con ese momento: Ella frente al altar junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, frente a sus familiares y amigos.

Con los ojos a punto de llorar por la alegría, habló:

\- Watashi wa ukeiremasu (Acepto).

¿Cómo esa palabra tan pequeña podía significar cosas tan grandes? ¿Cómo esa palabra podría enlazar sus vidas por toda la eternidad? Hinata no lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura y es que quería estar en los bazos de ella, su adorada Sakura.

- **Anata gata no uchi ni uma reta koi o shita fujin tenterudaijin wa, kono sōgo no dōi o kakunin suru ni wa, kyōkai no mae ni shimesa rete imasu. Kamigami ga issho ni sanka shite iru nani o, dare ga barabara ni iremasen shimashou .** (La señora Amaterasu, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que los Dioses han unido, que no lo separe el hombre) –Siguió, solemne, el hombre mientras le entregaba unos brazaletes, símbolo de su unión, las cuales se pusieron- **Anata ga hanayome ni kisu suru koto ga dekimasu** (Puede besar a la novia).

Entonces Sakura tomo entre sus brazos a Hinata,su esposa, y la beso suavemente ante los aplausos de todos.

Ambas sabían que no iba a ser fácil su vida a partir de ahora pero le harían frente a todo. Juntas. Y sabían que podían contar con sus amigos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **La verdad es que me divirtió hacer mucho este fic. El SakuHina es uno de mis OTP de Naruto (Después van El NaruHina y el SasuNaru).**

 **Por si acaso, en la boda he hecho una version de una boda tradicional japonesa y varios tintes occidentales. Me parecio hermoso escribir este fic y que ustedes lean esto.**

 **Espero comentarios. Ah,casi se me olvida, este es una precuela de mi fic** あなたと私の側私ができるすべてのものによって！ (contigo a mi lado ¡Todo lo puedo!) la cual es un Two shot que también voy a reescribir.


End file.
